His Memory
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: That one memory is going to haunt him, and she will kill him if she ever knew what he was thinking Prompt for September 6th


Title: His Memory

Characters: Edge/Reimi

Rating: Teen/Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Star Ocean. Square Soft/Enix owns Star Ocean and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: That one memory is going to haunt him, and she will kill him if she ever knew what he was thinking

A/N: Prompt for September 8th –Edge/Reimi – Memory – 'He can't quite get the image of her naked out of his mind.'

Timeline: Any time after Earth/Roak

Word Count: 1,309

Betaed: Nope

His Memory

He knew he shouldn't be so focused on the image that was burned into his brain. It was going to cause nothing but trouble but he couldn't help it. When he first saw her naked, it had been an accident. None of them had known that those people had undressed her. So when she sat up, she had been unaware until she noticed how everyone had reacted.

He had just stared at the sight of her naked body, unsure of how he was supposed to deal with it. He had already been reeling with the knowledge that he had handed a potential lethal weapon over to an insane woman who had tricked him.

Seeing his best friend naked had only served to shove him further toward the edge. Was it that much of a surprise that he had been shocked into silence (well, more silence than he already was)? Of course, it didn't help that she stood up, barely covering her private parts and slapped him.

Edge sighed as he lay back on his bed, his hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling of the spaceship. That one memory was going to haunt him, and she will kill him if she ever knew what he was thinking.

He could imagine it, she would think up the most painful slowest torture possible before she would kill him. That's who she could be. He knew his best friend better than anyone else. She may act all sweet and sugar on the outside, but no one wanted to mess with her.

He had to admit that he had seen her best friend in a different light a few times since they were growing up. They ranged from best friends to brothers/sisters to potentially having a relationship but they always backed off at the last minute, too afraid to mess up their friendship.

He needed her, he knew that. If he ever lost her, like he nearly lost her to the stone sickness, he didn't think he could handle it. His nerves were shot when he almost lost her to the stone sickness, the fear that he was losing her until Bacchus and Sarah had assured him that there was a cure and she would be fine.

The relief had almost crippled him until he had one moment of in-action when he saw someone suspicious in the garden and he found out that the man had stolen the cure. His anger at himself had spurned him on and he found and fought the man, getting the cure back.

He had berated himself so much for that, he could have lost his best friend because he chose not to get involved. He sighed heavily. It was a difficult choice to know if he should interfere or not. Before the whole Earth incident, he would have charged on ahead, helping people no matter what. That one moment on Earth had changed him and he became reluctant to get involved in anything that could lead to the end of a world.

Thankfully Elyena had basically kicked him in the arse and got him moving again. He was extremely thankful for her and it helped him to get back on his path, much to the relief of his best friend.

Of course, she wouldn't be his best friend if she ever found out him remembering seeing her naked. He couldn't help it, even with the impending threat of world damnation; a naked woman body was enough to be seared into his mind eye.

She was toned, thanks to their training they had gone through, her breasts perky and firm. Her nipples were a light brown colour and they seemed to harden under his gaze. With a groan, Edge pulled the pillow from under his head and put it over his face, trying to block the image out. He had to share a room with Reimi! He couldn't have this happening!

Damn it! Why did he have to have a beautiful best friend? Life would be so much simpler if she just hadn't grown up! Who was he kidding? It hard not to notice she had grown up, especially whenever he found himself behind her in battle and she would swing her hips to put her bow back into place.

He noticed that her shorts just seem to show off her ass perfectly and the way her breasts would jiggle slightly under the armour whenever she would jump once she had gotten stronger. He groaned even louder, turning over so he was lying face down on the bed. He was going to die, he knew it. Reimi would somehow gain a mind-reading ability, see all the perverted thoughts he had about her and kill him in his sleep!

And if she thought his thoughts were enough to kill him over, he hated to see what she would think of his dreams that now starred her in various states of undress, half the time she was ripping his clothes and pulling him into the shower.

Maybe he should hand himself over to some enemy or maybe let Lymle 'accidently' hit him with some magic that made him forget the image? Can't get into trouble if you can't remember it, right?

"Edge?" he heard Reimi's voice with concern. He bolted up in his bed, the pillow going down to his lap to cover up his incriminating evidence.

"Yeah?" he managed to ask without his voice cracking. She was standing the doorway of their room with a look of concern. She was dressed in one of his shirts, something she looked adorable in (stop it!) and a pair of black sweats that belonged to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Edge nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he blurted out. Reimi just frowned, not at all reassured before she moved into the room, standing next to Edge's bed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You are a bit hot," she told him, her hands moving down to his cheeks then his neck. Edge was suddenly hit with an image of Reimi in a skimpy nurse outfit and bit down on his lip. Damn it!

Reimi was alarmed to see his bottom lip was now bleeding due to him biting too hard. She tapped Edge's cheek, bringing him back to reality before she grabbed a tissue from the box on the stand and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. Edge nodded but she just narrowed her eyes. Edge had a particular tick whenever he was lying and it was on full. Edge just swallowed, hoping that he hadn't given himself away.

He and Reimi stared at each other for a moment longer, Reimi waiting for Edge to break and Edge waiting for Reimi to give in. Soon Reimi sighed before she nodded, kissing Edge's forehead, much like what they did when they were kids whenever they made up or whenever the other one was ill.

"Okay, I'll believe you. But if you are feeling any worse, will you please see Sarah so she can heal you? I don't want you getting sick." His heart melted at the concerned look on her face and he nodded, inwardly cursing. He needed to develop some sort of immunity to her pouty look, one of these days it was going to have him agreeing to something that was going to get him in trouble.

She nodded and left the room before Edge groaned, slumping backward on the bed once more and cursed himself. This was his punishment; he was stuck in hell with his best friend being naïve and sweet toward him while he had those perverted thoughts about her.

But he couldn't help the dopy grin that crossed his face at the image of her in a nurse outfit, which was something new to explore.

The End


End file.
